Danielle
Danielle, labelled the ''''Mary Sue' '''is a contestant on Total Drama alphabet and is a member of Team Himalayas. Profile Danielle leads a perfect life... well, actually, she is perfect. Even though no one really knows where or who her parents are, or where she lives, it's bound to be as perfect as she. Loved by everyone, except a few random girls here and there who were obviously jealous. Every guy wants her, which she likes, but she's a good girl who wants to wait for the right guy. Personality Danielle is somewhat delusional. She believes she is flawless, perfect and that everybody likes her. She isn't the nicest person but because of her ego she is unable to perceive how mean she is. She also doesn't understand why nobody likes her. Danielle is very intelligent when it comes to school. As the contest goes by it seems that underneath her 'Mary Sue' exterior Danielle is a lonely girl afraid of losing her friends and that she is a little insecure. Coverage In A is for Arrival Danielle is the 14th to arrive. She immediently said the others can begin basking in her presence, which Alistair, Walter and George did. She then gives them 'permission' to do other 'trivial' things. During lunch she didn't get soup and demanded DJ to make more. During the challenge Danielle searches for boxes with Bob, Frederique, George and Percy. She flirted with Frederique though messed up her words a bit. Percy tried to flirt with her but Danielle brushed him off. Danielle asks one of the guys to get a box for her. Percy tried and falls down Todd's trap. Bob jumped in after him and threw the box up to Danille though it almost hits her. Danielle leaves the guys to finish the challenge with George following her. Later on she came across Rachel lying on the ground in pain (due to a hammer thrown by Chris) though raher than helping her she not only stole Rachel's box but also called her evil. However; Katrina later manged to steal one of her boxes and ran before Danielle noticed. Danielle tried to get Quincy to give her his box (despite Danielle already having one) but after a few bad words too many Isis took both her boxes. This left Danielle without a box. She later came across George again; he offered to give her a box but she said it wouldn't be right and talked about how mean Isis was. Later on Danielle came across Elizabeth and they were fighting over the last box. Elizabeth proved stronger and managed to yank the box away as she fell over the finish line. This meant Danielle had not only lost the challenge but also had to spend a night in the punishment shack. Because she lost she wasn't put on a team. In You cannot beat Air Man! Danielle is alone in the punishment shack while Owen uses the shack's bathroom (though Danielle had a gas mask). Danielle manages to trick Courtney into talking to her because she's lonely. Courtney says she can relate to Danielle and says she'll talk to her properly the next morning. For breakfast Danielle gets slop from Chef Hatchet though manages to defeat Chef and get pancakes. Before the challenge Danielle has last pick over the weapons due to losing the previous challenge. Throughout the mega man challenge Danielle is by herself. She follows Team Himalayas around in order to attract Robot Masters to them so she wouldn't be eliminated; she manges to lure Gemini Man/Katie and Sadie to them. Despite being by herself Danielle manges to defeat Glove Man/Owen, Toad Man/Tyler and Air Man/Harold. She also tries to make Ophelia (the last member of Team Himalayas) lose but Ophelia whispers something to her and she escapes. Because of all this Danielle manages to avoid elimination. At the first Bonfire Ceremony Danielle simply watches. When Leanne is voted off Danielle becomes a part of Team Himalayas. Isis punches her off camera due to the trouble she has been causing. In the third place building she complains that she deserves better because she came in second place. It is possible Ophelia lost deliberately becauses he wanted to help Danielle because she mentions losing to Quick Man/Izzy on purpose. In A little help Danielle is snuggled in her sleep by Ophelia though she doesn't know this. She talks with Courtney and shows she has good grammar as well as forgiving Courtney for forgetting to talk to her the previous day. She also sits on Katrina is the confessional. Danielle throws Duncan off the cliff during the challenge to make sure she doesn't lose. Danielle passes the minaiture awake-a-thon but unintentionally snuggles up to Duncan. During the hide and seek portion she tries to lure Izzy towards other teams and asks Courtney to ask Duncan things. Duncan gets annoyed but cuts down a tree that had other campers in it. Izzy finds Danielle and squirts her with her water pistol, Danielle didn't manage to win it for her team but her efforts secured second place for Team Himalayas. Trivia *Danielle has gotten the final Alphabet Block at a Bonfire Ceremony the most times; a total of four times. *Danielle has caused most of her teammates eliminations due to her personality. Category:Contestants Category:Females Category:Team Himalayas